Still a better love story than Twilight!
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Alfred loves Arthur and plans to tell him on Halloween but when they unexpectedly come across one of Arthur's failed magic tricks, They are trapped in a house where they cannot be caught by anyone who lives there, Because in there... the 2P's live...( 1P AND 2P HETALIA USUK SLIGHT PRUCAN, ONESHOT)


Halloween night…

Many don't celebrate it, Many take it too far, People make it too scary or sometimes not scary enough…

Alfred wanted that to change, Alfred loved Halloween and he wanted it to be perfect,

Alfred had some friends, Gilbert, Matthew and Arthur,

Arthur…

He loved that name…

Alfred loved Arthur, He loved everything about Arthur, He loved the way he went on about fairies and he loved the way he thought he could cook but he really couldn't, He also knew Arthur's favourite time of the year was Halloween,

He wanted it to be perfect for Arthur, He had finally built up the courage to ask Arthur out, He wanted to do it on Halloween, Just for Arthur.

I mean his brother Matthew already went out with Gilbert!

So why couldn't he love Arthur like how he wants to?

Alfred would dream about Arthur, In every dream Arthur loved him back, Kissed him and spoke softly,

''You're my hero Alfred…''

Those words, He wanted to hear them from Arthur's lips in real life, He wanted anything from Arthur's lips,

Even if there was deadly poison upon Arthur's lips,

If he could touch them with his own one time,

He could die with a smile and the knowing Arthur loved him back.

Arthur…

Alfred loved how sickly sweet the name rang in his brain,

He loved how when he saw Arthur's emerald green eyes,

He could gaze into them, Like he was only seeing stars,

He loved Arthur's pale lips, So kissable…

Even if Arthur couldn't keep them shut when it came to shouting and swearing, He wanted to kiss them to get him to shut up,

At the same time, he loved how Arthur shouts and swears when he gets embarrassed, His cheeks go a light pink and he looks away,

He loved his pale skin, not a flaw, and he loved his frail body and soft touch,

He longed to hear that sweet English accent coo into his ear, Words of love and dedication,

If Alfred could have all that,

He would make Arthur the happiest person alive,

He would treat him like a princess and cater to everything he desires, He would spend as much money as needed on Arthur, He would sell his soul to be with him…

To bad he was stuck in the friend zone, am I right?

But it was Halloween, and Alfred wasn't giving Arthur up yet!

Alfred had to pick out his costume and he wasn't really looking forward to it,

His options were, Superman, Batman, A Baseball player, Link from the legend of Zelda, or a cat boy…

Alfred decided he would take his chances with the cat boy outfit, Actually once it was on he looked really…sexy?!

Ah well! Anything that impressed Arthur was alright with him…

Unless Arthur wanted him to cross-dress, there may be some problems there…

Over-all this year's choice turned out better than it was thought to, Matthew had chosen to go as an elf, Gilbert lost a bet and was dressed as a ballerina, and Arthur… Wow…

Arthur had went as ''Alois Trancy'' from one of Kiku's shows, What's it face? Kuroshitsuji? Or Black Butler? It confused Alfred the show has two names or something, However what concerned Alfred was the fact Arthur was dressed as a slutty shota and was wearing heeled boots! Wow… That concerned Alfred…

Arthur looked stunning and extremely sexy, Somebody thank Kiku!

The plan of action was to go to this house, Haunted they say…

Which meant lots of opportunities to save Arthur and hear…

''Oh Alfred, You're my hero!''

*Alfred's POV*

We reached the house and I was dead excited, It looked really creepy, Matthew was cuddling into Gilbert, He looked as if he was about to thro-

He threw up…

Gilbert helped clean Matthew up, It was obvious Matthew wasn't wanting to go in there, I looked over to Arthur who seemed to be talking to air…

Weirdo…

Matthew and Gilbert went trick or treating and left me and Arthur to explore the house,

Alone…

*Insert fan girl squee here*…

The house was practically falling apart, Me and Arthur had to be real quiet, incase be broke something or other, I couldn't stop looking at Arthur's cute little face!

It was really quiet, no hums of electrical appliances or anything!

Suddenly Arthur's eyes widened and he paled considerably, I felt a tug on my arm and realised Arthur had held onto my arm,

I think I just melted…

Arthur had calmed down and looked at me with sorrowful eyes,

''Alfred…''

I waited to hear what he was going to say next,

''We're going to die here…''

I looked at him Puzzled, Arthur just shed a tear,

''I'm not kidding, Alfred… We won't get out of here alive…''

''What do you mean? It's just a haunted house!''

Suddenly we heard clanging coming from the kitchen area, along with some happy singing and laughing, but it sounded more psychotic and evil…

Arthur pulled me back then into a cupboard, I was right next to him, I could feel his breath on my neck, Nows my chance if any…

''Arthur…?''

His innocent eyes looked at me, I gulped before stuttering out my proposal,

''Would you…Be my boyfriend?''

Arthur's eyes widened and a blush dyed his face, He opened his mouth to reply but the voice that came out wasn't from his mouth,

''Artie! Those cupcakes ready yet?!''

That was my voice! But- wait! Artie?

''Not yet dear!''

That was definently Arthur's voice only more giggly, Arthur hung his head and I stared at him,

''What's going on here?''

Arthur twiddled his fingers,

''One of my magic spells gone wrong…''

Arthur explained and I seriously couldn't believe it…

_One Halloween night…_

_Arthur sat alone in his room, He was going to try out a new spell, It was for cloning and duplication, He had took a hair sample from nearly everyone,_

_Alfred, √_

_Gilbert, √_

_Francis, √_

_Kiku, √_

_Wang Yao, √_

_Ludwig, √_

_Matthew, √_

_Feliciano, √_

_Lovino, √_

_Antonio, √_

_Lily, √_

_Vash, √_

_Roderick, √_

_Ivan, √_

_Natalya, √_

_Feliks, √_

_Elizabeta, √_

_And finally,_

_Arthur, √_

_He ticked off the last name on his list and prepared the jars which the hair was in on a table,_

_He did this at the haunted house on top of the hill,_

_Where Alfred and Arthur were currently trapped,_

_However after adding in to the jars what he needed and saying the spell, The people that grew were definently not his friends,_

_There before him stood 18 People, all looked like his friends, But very far from it,_

_Alfred carried a massive bat and had ridiculous sunglasses on with stupid hair,_

_He snarled at Arthur viciously,_

_Gilbert had longer hair and refused to speak,_

_Francis took no care in how he looked at all,_

_Kiku was not quiet anymore and rather violent,_

_Wang Yao no longer loved cute items, but ugly things,_

_Ludwig was a complete Uke,_

_Matthew was twisted and rough, Nothing like the Matthew who had thrown up at the sight of the haunted house,_

_The Italian twins!_

_Feliciano was a definite Seme now!_

_And Lovino was happy, He didn't swear once!_

_Antonio was no longer a happy fun-loving Spaniard,_

_He was grumpy and hated music it seemed,_

_Little Lily!_

_Oh No!_

_Lily who was respectful and quiet was dressed like a hooker and winking at Vash,_

_Talking about Vash, He was sensitive and paranoid and tried to avoid Lily as much as physically possible it seemed,_

_Roderick had no idea how to play a piano…_

_And he was ginger!_

_Ivan was also very paranoid and sensitive, but he still carried his pipe,_

_Natalya was happy and sweet,_

_Arthur preferred this version of Natalya,_

_Feliks HATED pink and horses he swore all the time and hated fashion,_

_Elizabeta was shy and gullible,_

_And Then…_

_Arthur…_

_He was a great cook even though he put poison in his cupcakes,_

_He had freckles and was mad,_

_I mean really mad,_

_Mad,_

_Psychotic,_

_And they all wanted revenge, They all looked like opposites of the person they were supposed to be,_

_That day Arthur fled the mansion and never went back he left his creations there to live out there lives…_

''YOU DID WHAT?!''

''SHHHHH!''

''How did you even get everybody's hair anyway!?''

''Not important just now!''

''Are you trying to tell me there is 18 loon balls in this place! That could kill us!''

''Only some of them are dangerous, but a lot of them will ask questions!''

''Who's the dangerous ones?''

''Umm… Lily and Antonio wouldn't be wise to disturb, that could get nasty, But the ones that could kill us are Matthew, Feliciano, You and most of all me!''

''I hate you…''

''No you don't!''

''Yes I do!''

''Alfred…?''

I cast my gaze to a blushing Arthur,

''I love you too…''

I wanted to scream with joy but decided against it, I placed my lips upon Arthur's and we shared a passionate kiss,

I felt as if I could die right there and then, His lips were just as soft and kissable as I'd dreamed they would be!

Just as we broke apart, The other Arthur screamed from the kitchen,

''Alfie! Cupcakes are done!''

Me and Arthur watched closely as a man opened a door and walked out,

It was me!

But far less handsome!

From the kitchen emerged the other Arthur,

I'd still tap that…

The other Arthur was dancing about as he handed the other me a cupcake, The other me gulfed it down then put his hands round the other Arthur's waist,

''NOOOOOOOO!''

''SHUT UP!''

''FELICIANOOOOOO!''

''SHUT UP LOVINO!''

The other Arthur sighed,

''It's the boys again, I'll get them love!''

The other Arthur Kissed the other me on the lips softly and walked off, The other me smiled the his face turned to a bewildered face as he scanned the room,

''Did Artie leave the oven on?''

Then he walked into the Kitchen,

*3rd person POV*

Alfred and Arthur took their chance and ran up the stairs following the other Arthur, They quickly hid in a broom cupboard outside the living room, The Anti-Arthur could be heard breaking apart the boys fight, Alfred and Arthur saw through a crack,

''BOYS!''

''ARTIE HE STOLE MY NECKSCARF!''

''ARTIE HE'S A PUSSY!''

''Give it back now!''

''NEVER!''

Then image was priceless, Anti-Feliciano had Anti-Lovino's neck scarf and was swinging it round his head while running from a crying Lovino and an angry Arthur, After Arthur had returned Lovino's neckscarf and punished Feliciano, Who returned the row with a flip of the finger, Alfred walked up carrying the cupcakes, Matthew reached out for one only to have his hand slapped away by Arthur,

''Wash your hands first mister!''

Matthew got up and walked off to the bathroom, Alfred and Arthur held their breath as Anti-Matthew walked past their cupboard, He stopped and looked at the cupboard door,

''This place is a dump…''

He murmured before stoating off,

The other Anti-weirdos finished eating and went to bed until all that was left was Alfred, Arthur and Matthew,

''Can I have one now!?''

Arthur handed him a cupcake and Matthew walked off to go to bed, Alfred slid his hands round Arthur's waist and cooed in his ear,

''Should we go to bed too? I wanna see your cute little freckles on your-''

''Now, Now Alfie! Calm down you're drooling baby!''

Arthur and Alfred who were currently in the closet blushed deeply at the actions of there others selves, Alfred held Arthur's hand tight, After the Anti-Alfred and Arthur went to bed, Arthur and Alfred snuck to the entrance and tried to open it,

''It's locked…''

Alfred announced,

''Take us with you…''

Arthur and Alfred spun round to see Anti-Natalya and Anti-Vash,

''My brother wants me to marry him, but I don't want to!''

''And my sister loves me too! You have to help us!''

Alfred and Arthur cast nervous glances to each other before nodding,

''You can come but can you help us out?''

Natalya nodded, She had bright pink eyes and long eyelashes, she had a dainty pale face, she looked like a doll she had blond but nearly white hair that had a pink bow perched on top, not to mention her beautiful pink Victorian dress, She pointed to the stairs leading to the basement,

''That way!''

Vash remained silent but nodded he had dirty blond hair and red eyes, a lot different from the normal Vash,

They trudged down to the basement where they snuck through a window and ran as far as they could tripping and stumbling,

The next day it was a world conference so when a different version of Natalya and Vash walked in the whole room was utterly gob smacked!

After telling everyone the story, Vash and Natalya agreed to have a ''twin'' from now on,

Arthur and Alfred moved in together eventually,

One night while sleeping, Arthur rolled over and cooed into Alfred's ear,

''Alfie…You're my hero…''

Those words, From now until forever,

Arthur was going to be treated as one heck of a princess!


End file.
